Emi Yusa
|weight = }} Emi Yusa (遊佐 恵美 Yusa Emi?) / Emilia Justina (エミリア・ユスティーナ Emiria Yusutīna?) is the main female protagonist and the Hero who defeated the Demon King Satan. After forcing the Demon King to retreat from Ente Isla, she followed him to modern day Japan to ensure that he is destroyed. However, just like the Demon Lord, she lost most of her powers upon her arrival and is forced to assume a Japanese name and find employment as a call center agent. She is a half human/half angel. Appearance Emi has long magenta hair that extends all the way down her thighs, with two strands hanging in front. The strands on the right are weaved into a small braid, while one particularly long strand of hair protrudes from the top of her head, forming a curl that dangles above her face. She has yellowish green eyes while in human form, and is shown to wear many different outfits in the human world, her most common outfit being the uniform she wears for work. Likewise her standard attire consists of a long-sleeved, white, collar shirt and a gray vest slightly open in the front to reveal the front of her shirt and the purple bow below her neckline. This attire is complete with a pair of high heels and a dark plaid skirt that cuts off a few inches above her knees, revealing the length of her legs. After getting a job at MgRonald's she commonly wears the standard girl's uniform consisting of short-sleeved red t-shirt with a button-up collar, a yellow strip running across the mid-torso with the company's logo on the right breast. She also wears a black skirt and a red visor hat bearing the MgRonald's logo. While working in the restaurant, Emi usually ties her long hair back into a single ponytail. As the hero of Ente Isla, Emilia Justina wears decorative silver armor with a golden trim that covers her torso, shoulders, and backside. There is a tiny opening right below her collar, below which is a golden crest situated above her breastplate, the bottom half of the armor opening in the front to show her waist, revealing a ruffled black skirt with white frills and leggings. Her knees and lower legs are clad in metallic boots with a similar look to her body armor, with matching arm-guards protecting her lower arms and elbows. While utilizing her full power, Emilia's hair turns a shade of bright silver and her eyes change to an orange-red hue. She can call forth her armor and sword at will, making the hero transformation instantaneous, though her transformation is dependent on the amount of magic power she has at her disposal. Personality Overall, Emi is a strong-willed and determined hero, displaying many admirable qualities befitting of one in her position; among which are a pure heart, boundless courage, unwavering loyalty to those closest to her, and a deep-seated desire to protect the innocent. While initially hesitant to become the great hero of Ente Isla, the death of her father at the hands of Lucifer's Army ignited a fire in the heart of the young hero, giving her a motivation to train harder and strike down those who destroyed her village. Due to her personal losses, she sees all demons as her enemy, most of all their leader, Satan Jacob. These beliefs lead her to drive back the Demon Armies, thinning their numbers and slaughtering most of their commanders. She eventually defeated the Demon King, slicing off one of his horns, and forcing him to flee to another world. Perhaps some of her more noticeable qualities are her intelligence and a strong sense of responsibility, both of which are shown when she follows the demons to Earth and keeps a close watch on them without stirring up trouble. Emilia is portrayed as the kind of person who thinks through before acting, carefully considering each situation and investigating her surroundings before choosing to confront a possible problem. Despite losing most of her supernatural abilities upon arriving in Japan, she appears quick to adapt, smoothly assuming a false identity and modern human lifestyle to the point where she can blend in with modern Japanese Society without arousing suspicion from her colleagues. She sees the Demon King as her own responsibility and thus remains on Earth for the purpose of protecting others should he resume his evil agenda, displaying both stubbornness and personal sacrifice in doing so. Despite her half-angel blood, Emilia's desire for vengeance against the Demon King became a powerful driving force for her early on in the series, as she believed her father had died during the razing of the Eastern Continent. This explosive anger often causes her to appear bitter and short-tempered, prompting her to lash out at him even in the most inappropriate times. Nevertheless she is able to keep a rational head in most situations, thinking before choosing to fight, watching rather than acting, and rarely causing trouble that could inexplicably inflict harm to others. While she initially sees the Demon King's peaceful human life and kind personality on Earth as nothing more than an act, Emi soon learns that his generosity and kindness are genuine. This only fuels her anger, as she has trouble understanding why someone capable of kindness could have done so many horrible things in Ente Isla, though he hesitantly apologizes, claiming not to have understood humans before being forced to life as one. As the series progresses, it becomes clear that she no longer despises Maou as she once did, and the two are shown speaking candidly with each other on Earth. They currently display a paranoia and distrust of each others' motives more than outright hostility, and have not fought since beginning new lives in Japan, aside from humorous verbal disagreements. Over time she begins to grasp the changes in the Demon King's personality, slowly coming to understand that the kind person he became on Earth is a far different person than the tyrant she knew in Ente Isla. Upon learning that her father is still alive, much of her previous bitterness towards Maou begins to evaporate, leaving the Hero to question her previous motivations and goals more than ever, eventually resulting in a much more civil relationship with the former Demon King. After so long of denying her growing affection, Emi finds herself acknowledging these hidden feelings after being rescued by her former nemesis so many times. While she is a fearsome force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Emilia displays a kind and caring personality outside of conflict. Above all else she values the happiness and safety of those closest to her, showing a strong protectiveness towards Chiho Sasaki, even putting aside her initial dislike of Maou to protect their mutual friend in times of danger. Emi also expresses great affection for her adopted daughter, Alas=Ramus, and willingly spends time with the former Demon Lord due to his status as the child's appointed father, forming an odd family dynamic that suits her so long as her child is happy. Due to her desire to create a world where everyone can live peacefully together, she often comes off as idealistic or naive, even causing her to butt heads with Crestia Bell over the necessity of death in the resolution of conflict. Emilia also expresses disgust at the actions of the Church she once served, and the governments of Ente Isla, all of whom began vying for power Ente Isla in the wake of the Demon Army's retreat. Disliking the actions of her former superiors, and disheartened by the actions of the High Priest Olba, Emilia sees the true corruption hidden beneath the surface even without the Demon King's presence. She no longer affiliates herself with any of the factions in their homeland, instead opting to seek her own form of justice. She is also extremely sensitive about her chest size, and is secretly envious of Chiho's. Background Emilia Justina was born to her parents, an ordinary farmer named Nord Justina, and the archangel Lailah. Knowing she had committed a taboo by birthing a child to a human, her mother fled, leaving Emilia to be raised by her father on his farm located somewhere on the Western Continent. During Satan's conquest, the child lived a peaceful life with her father, Nord Justina. Despite fearing the day they would be accosted by the encroaching demon army, he assured her that their village would be protected by the Church, putting her mind at ease. Her life changed drastically one afternoon when representatives from the Ente Islan Church arrived at her home to train Emilia as the Hero who could free the world of the Demon King Satan. While the young child remained uncertain of her fate, the clergy went on to explain her responsibilities as the daughter of an angel. Her father confirmed this by telling Emilia of her mother's true nature, allowing her to be passed into the care of the Church. Although reluctant at first, her motivation was fueled when she received news of her father's apparent death when the Demon King's army laid waste to their fields only days after her departure. In reality, Nord Justina was taken by Lailah and hidden safely on Earth during this time, though Emilia remained unaware of her father's true fate. During her crusade across Ente Isla, she fought alongside the Allied Knights Order in order to drive back the evil horde. Emilia defeated Lucifer in the West, freeing her home continent from the demon oppression. Although the hero believed she had killed him in the struggle, the fallen Angel survived the encounter and escaped, with Emilia being unaware of his continued existence. During her subsequent battles, she defeated the remaining three Demon Generals, taking out Adramelech in the North, forcing Alciel's retreat in the East, and slaying Malacoda in the South before proceeding to the central continent to confront the leader of the demons. With the help of Emeralda, Albert, and the High Priest Olba, she proceeded to storm the Demon King's stronghold, engaging the evil tyrant in a fierce battle in which they overwhelmed the dark ruler, eventually slicing off one of his horns. Angered by his defeat, Satan declared he would leave Ente Isla in the hands of the humans, vowing one day to return and conquer it for himself. Opening a magical vortex in the sky, he fled to another world alongside Alciel. Emilia pursued him through the portal in order to finish their battle, but her companion, Olba Meyer, had failed to reach her in time. Upon reaching the other side of the Gate, the hero found herself alone on Earth and bereft of the majority of her powers. She forged an identity under the alias "Emi Yusa" while registering herself as an adult in her twenties. Desiring to find and finish the Demon King, Emi continued her search and moved into a small apartment somewhere in Tokyo, getting a job at a call center to sustain her living expenses. During this time she established a friendly relationship with her co-worker Rika Suzuki. Story 'Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 1' The Devil Focuses On His Career for Monetary Purposes Emi's first encountered King Satan in Japan while standing at a crosswalk in the rain, but failed to recognize him at first. Seeing that she had neglected to bring an umbrella, Sadao Maou kindly lent her his own, noting that he wasn't far from the MgRonald's where he works. Having become suspicious of him, she spends the day spying on Maou from the book store across the street from his workplace, having sensed some of his residual magic despite the drastic change in the demon's physical appearance. She identified him shortly thereafter and set out to confront the Demon King, pulling a knife on him later that night. Dismissing his attempts to reason with her, Emilia repeatedly attacks her nemesis, though he nimbly dodges each strike before calmly noting the absence of her Sacred Sword. He discerns that she must have ended up in a similar depowered state as him, as he had purchased the very same knife from a nearby 100-yen shop. The racket from their squabble attracts a police officer's attention, who brings them to the station for questioning, mistakenly taking the would-be knife fight for a lovers' quarrel. Emi becomes indignant at the insinuation that she was dating the Devil King, but upon leaving police custody, chooses to suspend his execution for the night. Instead she resolves to keep an eye on Maou's day-to-day activities. The next afternoon, the Hero tracks Maou to his apartment in Villa Rosa Sasazuka, knocking on the door only to be greeted by the voice of Shirō Ashiya. Though he assumes her to be a door-to-door salesman, Emilia calls him by the name "Demon General Alciel" before revealing herself to be the Hero of Ente Isla. He responds by swiftly locking the doors and windows, the gesture discouraging her pursuit. Breaking down into hysteric anger, Emi begins ranting about the previous night's encounter, her antics prompting Maou to let her in out of pity. She quickly dismisses the one-room apartment as "a dump", claiming that she lives in better conditions despite being alone. Maou questions whether she has any friends, only to learn from her that the Archbishop Olba Meyer failed to reach the Gate in time, and was thus unable to join her on Earth. Maou sees her new smartphone and sadly compares it to his own basic model before admitting defeat, clearly puzzled that someone so young could be living more comfortably than him, despite their remarkably similar conditions. He welcomes her to the "new Devil's Castle" before pronouncing his desire to become a full-time employee and amass wealth and power, though she dismisses his goals as stupid. Emilia admits she can't kill him and return to Ente Isla due to her shortage of magic power, claiming she will do so once she amasses enough power to complete both tasks. She then introduces herself as "Emi Yusa" and insults Satan's choice of a human name before leaving in a huff. After a few days spent observing Maou and Ashiya, she discovers that the demons had been leading the lives of ordinary Japanese citizens, and thus begins to question her reason for remaining in Japan. The next day at MgRonald's, Emi demands Maou to speak with her again that night in the place where the had previously met. He reluctantly agrees to the meeting and manages to sell her a sandwich before she departs. That night she relays her observations of his peaceful lifestyle in Japan, even complimenting his work ethic and talent in the service industry. She offers to spare Maou's life as long as he remains on Earth, but he ultimately refuses her offer, declaring that he still had plans as the Demon Lord to conquer both Ente Isla and the Earth. Offput by his answer, the Hero vows she will continue to pursue him until he is dead, but her nemesis remains undaunted by the status-quo. He then peddles away on Dullahan, only to get a flat tire and crash. Emi instinctively helps him up and begins to mock him, but the Devil King instead laments the "wound" his bike received. The duo is interrupted by a hail of magical bullets, forcing both to flee to a more populated area to avoid the danger. As they run for cover, Emi drops her wallet. Lacking the money to return to her apartment on the other side of town, Emi stalks Maou back to his apartment house and embarrassingly requests to spend the night. Though Ashiya is firmly against it, the Demon King mentions she has no reason or method to harm either of them before reluctantly allowing her to stay. He then gives her some money so she can pay for a ride home the next morning before heading off the bed. Ashiya then warns her he will be keeping an eye out in case she chooses to attack either of them, though he quickly falls asleep, rendering the threat quite meaningless. Although she is nervous at first, Emi quickly realizes that both of her hosts have fallen asleep, and sensing no danger to herself, drifts into an uncomfortable slumber. The next morning she prepares a dish of konnyaku gel tossed with cucumber, vinegar, and miso paste as a sign of gratitude. She departs before either of the demons wake up, using their key to lock the door behind her before tossing it in back through the open window. The Devil Goes On a Date in Shinjuku With This Girl From Work Returning to her home in the Urban Heights Eifukucho condominiums, the Hero expresses disgust at having spent the night in a demon's dwelling and using the Devil King's money to make her return trip. Feeling unclean as a result, she takes a long shower to cleanse herself, then turns on the television to take her mind off of the incident. As expected, the news is covering an investigation of the previous night's shooting on almost every channel. While flipping through stations, she sees Maou and Ashiya standing among a crowd of onlookers at the scene and guesses that they went to retrieve his bike. After arriving at work, Emi's co-worker Rika Suzuki unnecessarily tells her about the gun shots found the previous night before expressing worry about recently reported muggings and earthquakes. Rika then invites her for lunch, but she turns down the offer. Hearing that Emi lost her purse, her colleague suggests cancelling the credit cards, and kindly offers to pay for their meals today. They continue talking until their shift begins. While working at her station, Emilia receives a mysterious call from a person threatening to eradicate her along with the Devil King. Believing that Alciel is the only Demon General remaining, she dismisses the stranger's threats as the words of a nobody. While leaving work later that afternoon, her conversation with Rika is interrupted by another phone call, this time from the Yoyogi Police Department. Learning that Maou and Ashiya are both being held by the authorities due to their suspected involvement in the previous night's attack, she reluctantly heads downtown to post bail for the demons. Joining them outside, Emi proceeds to chastise them for causing her even more trouble, but the Demon King shrugs off her complaints, claiming that it is only natural for demons to create problems for a hero such as herself. Unable to argue with the logic, she instead falls back on insulting their impoverished lifestyle, driving Ashiya into an exaggeratedly depressed state and annoying Maou. The bickering disturbs several bystanders, and she quiets down, warning him about the threatening phone call she received at work before leaving. The Hero later stumbles upon Shirō Ashiya spying on Maou and Chiho during their mall date, angrily confronting the Demon General concerning their intentions for the teenage girl. While watching the couple from a distance, she notes Chiho's outfit and salon-fresh hairstyle, quickly discerning that the younger girl is romantically interested in Maou. Despite Ashiya's assurances that his master was simply helping out a co-worker, Emi follows them to a nearby cafe. She forces him into getting a table inside so that they can spy on the conversation more closely, much to the Demon General's hesitance. Realizing Chiho is beginning to confess her feelings, the Hero confronts them openly, scornfully warning the teenage girl that nothing good will come of her relationship with Maou. Her words only anger Chiho, who jumps to the conclusion that Emi was his ex-girlfriend. The high school girl remains unaware of Maou's true identity, having only seen the kindhearted personality he developed while on Earth. Maou attempts to stop the ensuing argument, but his pleas are interrupted when the underground mall they were in suddenly collapses, burying everyone underneath the rubble. Chiho wakes up to an apologetic Emi, who formally introduces herself before calmly explaining her dislike of Maou. While she does not reveal the existence of Ente Isla or the demons' true identities, the hero makes it clear that she was never on good terms with Maou. She then uses magic to put Chiho to sleep, hoping to lessen the emotional impact of the incident. Emi subsequently orders Maou to reveal himself, expressing surprise upon seeing that he had regained some of his demonic appearance and powers. Wary that he would use them for evil, Emi prepares to summon her Sacred Sword to cut him down, but cannot bring herself to do so when the Demon King announces his intention to save the others who were injured in the cave-in. She watches as Maou clears away the rubble with his powers, not able to believe that the Demon King that had thrown Ente Isla into chaos was helping humans. After using up his power, he reverts back to his human form. After the rescue team manages to find them, Chiho leaves with her father, who happens to be among the police officers on the scene. Emi questions Maou to learn how he regained his power, but he remains more concerned about who was behind the earthquake. The Demon King explains that whoever attacked them before was also responsible for the cave-in, though they most likely fled when his magical powers began to return. Emilia wonders how their mutual enemy can wield such strong magic on Earth while neither of them are able, but Maou refuses to explain despite having several theories concerning the subject. Confident that the enemy will not immediately launch another attack, he and Ashiya decide to leave. He notices Rika Suzuki calling out to Emi from a crowd of onlookers and jokingly mentions that the Hero "actually" has friends, prompting an angry response. Emi shows up the next morning at "Castle Overlord" to return some money Maou had lent her when she dropped her wallet. She loses her footing on the stairs while leaving, and stays behind to get her wounds treated. Seeing his warm and gentle nature for herself, the hero finally loses her composure, sadly questioning why someone capable of kindness had brutally terrorized Ente Isla. Left at a loss for words, Maou apologized for his past actions, claiming that he never truly understood humans until being forced to life as one. Before Emi could respond, Ashiya returns with Chiho, who becomes distressed upon seeing Maou and Emi in various states of dishevel, and subsequently flees the apartment. The group is then approached by the landlady, who openly muses over the situation, dropping a hint that Chiho may have been affected by an Idea Link at some point. Fearing for the worst, the trio follows after the high school student, only to find that she has been taken hostage by the fallen angel, Lucifer. Emilia is shocked to see him alive after supposedly killing the archdemon during their battle in Ente Isla, but her surprise turns to horror and betrayal when the High Priest Olba emerges from nearby, revealing himself as Lucifer's accomplice. Before they can act, Alciel is struck down by the devious duo, forcing Emi and Maou to retreat with the injured demon in tow. The group is quickly intercepted by Olba, who greets them with gunfire while Lucifer blasts Maou through the shoulder, heavily injuring the Demon King. Emilia expresses surprise that her former companion is using a firearm, but the rogue priest shrugs off the comment, claiming that he has to conserve his magic power in order to return to Ente Isla. Unwilling to provoke the situation further, Maou teleports them away. Emi rudely calls him a wimp while dismissing his foray into a crowded street as an attempt to find medical treatment. Before their bickering can escalate, Maou is blasted through the chest by an attack from Lucifer, seemingly killing him due to the frailness of his human body. Emi pleads with him to stand up, but the fallen angel only mocks them while Olba gives the order to finish them off. Seeing that they no longer need a hostage, Lucifer drops Chiho's motionless form into the streets, but her life is saved by Emi, who catches the falling teenager at the cost of breaking her leg. Lucifer then casts several destructive spells on the nearby bridge in an attempt to crush the Hero and eliminate possible witnesses, but is stopped by the return of Maou. The hapless fast-food worker returns to his true form as the Demon King Satan and halts the collapse of the bridge, saving the lives of the humans as well. Emilia is initially surprised by his revival, but quickly deduces that Maou had brought them to a crowded area in order to regain his powers by absorbing the panic and fear caused by Lucifer's actions. Chiho Sasaki awakens in time to witness the Demon King's true appearance, with the other humans bystanders watching in terror. Emilia silently ponders the possibility that her nemesis will terrorize the Earth with his newly restored powers, but her suspicions are put to rest when the Demon King instead pleads with her for help, his powers pushed to their limits just from holding up the bridge. She dismisses his childish complaining and questions how he could still be alive, though he guesses it was a combination of Lucifer's condescension and the fact that his brain remained active when his heart stopped beating. Bitter that his death had stirred up so many emotions inside of her, Emi refuses to help him, claiming that a Hero would never lend a hand to the Devil King. Sensing Chiho's confusion, Emi comforts the teenage girl before encasing her in a protective barrier, deciding that Chiho had earned the right to know the truth about them while vowing to protect her. The Hero then calls forth her armor and Sacred Sword and joins the battle, her hair turning silver and her eyes red. She is unable to manifest her Sacred Sword's power past the first level due to her low level of Holy Magic, but shrugs off the handicap and prepares to fight. Maou jokingly marvels at her display of power, causing her to retaliate with a threat. The Demon King erects a barrier to protect the innocent bystanders in the streets below, freezing time within the immediate area and placing the humans into a state of suspended animation. Lucifer realizes that the situation has escalated beyond his control and attacks with a series of lightning-fast magical blasts, only for the Hero to deflect them with a single wave of her sword. The energy projectiles rebound and hit Satan in the back, earning a half-hearted apology from Emilia, who then propels herself into the air. She fearlessly engages Lucifer in the skies above Shibuya, but is unable to severely wound him due to her waning Celestial Force, her speed no match for his. Pushed back by the enemy onslaught, she is rescued by the reappearance of Alciel, whose life had been saved by a small bit of magic given to him by Maou following his supposed death. Although reluctant to go into battle as allies, the two agree to cooperate long enough to stave off the enemy. Emilia uses her blade to deflect a bullet shot by Olba from behind before disarming him, though Alciel claims it would never have harmed him while sending large amounts of rubble hurtling towards their enemies. Emi uses one as a platform before releasing a horde of flaming blades from her Sacred Sword and into Lucifer's shoulder, mildly wounding him. Olba then berates her for siding with the demons, claiming that the church would never forgive her, but his painstakingly hypocritical remarks only earn scathing comments from everyone present. Stunned by their critical response, he is smashed by a piece of Alciel's floating debris, forcing the priest to use his own holy magic to guard and fight back. Using the power of her "Heavenly Ice Dance", Emilia manages to freeze and dispel Lucifer's defensive magic while coating his wings with a layer of frost, rendering his speed useless. Slicing through his barrier, she slashes him across the chest, forcing him to flee. The Fallen Angel attempts to repel her advance with bolts of black flame, but his assault is neutralized by her Cloth of the Dispeller. Having forced the devious duo into a corner, Emilia and Alciel are interrupted by the emergence of King Satan, who congratulates himself for safely guiding the expressway bridge down safely, while displaying annoyance at having been left out of the fight. The Demon Ruler then sends a quivering Olba smashing into the side of a building with a single stare, rendering him unable to move. Maou humorously asks the Hero what she believes they should do to Lucifer, her suggesting that they force him to take responsibility for wrecking the city. Emi, Chiho, and Ashiya then watch as the Demon King blasts Lucifer into submission with a multi-layered series of offensive spells. With the fallen angel grounded and Olba beaten unconscious, Maou drains Lucifer of his magical power, leaving him sitting helpless on the streets of Tokyo. After berating him for his actions, the trio turns their attention to Chiho, who in the moments following the battle, politely questions their true nature. Maou declares his true identity as a Demon King from another world, but Emi shrugs off the question, claiming she is a human, though she possesses half-angel blood. This last revelation surprises the demons present. Maou questions why she didn't kill him sooner if she possessed so much residual magic, but Emi remains cool-headed as ever, claiming she had no way of knowing if he was only pretending to be powerless, and had wanted to conserve power to return to Ente Isla. After some playful bickering and Ashiya's faileded attempts to convince Maou to return to their own world, the Demon King expresses a desire to instead repair the destroyed neighborhood with his magic. Emi then scornfully deduces that Lucifer was the one behind the threatening phone call she received at work, to which he apologizes, returning her lost wallet that he had used to find her contact information. Everyone reacts with disgust at the idea that Lucifer would actually look through a woman's personal possessions. Their conversation is interrupted by the timely arrival of Emeralda Etuva and Albert Ende. Emilia happily embraces her fellow heroes as they step through the Gate, only stopping when they question the identities of her two companions. Maou and Ashiya confirm they are indeed the Demon King and General Alciel before telling the humans to wait for them at the "Devil's Castle" later on. Once they have departed the scene, Maou uses the majority of his power to fix the city and erase the memories of those who witnessed the battle, ruling that as the Demon King, he must take responsibility for Lucifer's actions. Back at the apartment complex, their new visitors react with surprise upon seeing the Demon King's lackluster living arrangements. During the ensuing conversation, Emi explains the recent events to her friends, also learning that the voice Chiho had been hearing due to the Idea Link belonged to Albert. While her friends wish for her to return to Ente Isla to help them tend to the problems that have arisen in her absence, Emi refuses on the grounds that she must stay to keep tabs on the Demon King. Before they depart through the Gate, Albert warns her that the Church has been up to shady dealings since Satan's defeat. Emilia sees them off before returning home, knowing that the escalating problems back in Ente Isla would eventually reach the rest of them on Earth. While working at the Call Center some time later, Emi receives a suspicious call from Maou, who claims that they were performing a hacking experiment with their new computer and had subsequently tapped into her phone line via the internet. Angry that the demons had called her at work, she angrily rebukes them, expressing outrage upon learning that their resident hacker, Hanzō Urushihara, is the none other than Lucifer. She questions why they allowed the Fallen Angel to move in with them, but they hang up without much comment, prompting her to visit Maou at MgRonald's later that day. He expresses annoyance that she would bother him at his workplace, but she counters by mentioning their earlier phone call, then angrily demands to know why he allowed Lucifer to live in the apartment. The former Demon King mentions that Olba was arrested for their violent actions, rationalizing that Lucifer was involved, and would have joined the rogue priest in police custody had he no place to hide. 'Hataraku Mao-sama! Light Novel Volume 2' Two months later, Emi receives a package containing several bottles of an energy drink called Holy Vitamin β. Confused by the odd delivery, the Hero notices that Emeralda's name is on the package and uses her cell phone in conjunction with Idea Link magic in order to contact her friend in Ente Isla. Emeralda is surprised to learn that her gift arrived so quickly, explaining that the bottles contain a liquefied form of Celestial Force that can be drunk to replenish her magical energy on Earth. The green-haired magician explains that it must be taken in doses twice a day, though not in quick succession. Emi then leaves in order to check on the demons, though she is quickly discouraged by the hot weather, grudgingly admitting to herself that Maou and his companions never really do anything noteworthy to begin with, let alone evil. While spying on Villa Rosa Sasazuka, she notices a new female tenant helping Lucifer with the daily chores. Suspecting their new accomplice is another demon, the hero sneaks into the apartment building in an attempt to get a closer look, becoming flustered upon realizing that the neighbor is simply teaching them how to cook. She promptly flees the scene for fear of getting caught, but ends up tripping down the stairs in her panic, landing safely in Maou's arms. The Demon King mocks her for falling down the steps again, only to receive several blows to the face in retaliation. He then drops her, causing both of them to collide painfully with the ground. As they reconvene in the Devil's Castle, the stranger apologizes to Emi for surprising her, but the hero shrugs it off, saying that she wasn't being careful to begin with. Urushihara returns the belongings she had dropped during her tumble down the stairs while taking note of her new energy drink. When the group takes note of Ashiya lying sick on the floor, the newcomer claims her udon noodles might have been the culprit for his current state, but he kindly refuses to let her take the blame. The girl then introduces herself to Emilia as Suzuno Kamazuki, claiming to be from an old-fashioned foreign family to explain her lack of familiarity with Japanese society. Emi notes the new tenant's similarities to herself before respectfully returning the introduction with one of her own. The hero then pokes fun at Maou's job, but he proudly declares that MgRonald's employees can be given full-time positions, announcing that he personally received the title of shift manager a short time ago. Undaunted by Emi's lack of intrigue, he dramatically declares that this new position will lead him to positions higher than she could ever imagine, much to her annoyance. Interested by their candid interactions with each other, Suzuno questions whether or not she has an intimate relationship with Sadao, but the hero is outraged by her assumptions, her reactions prompting a look of relief from their new neighbor. This reaction does not go unnoticed by Emilia, who then asks Suzuno if she is after the Demon King, prompting the nervous girl to pull her aside, looking horrified at the prospect that Maou could have heard them. Assuming that the tenant is in love with him like Chiho, Emi casts aside her previous assumptions that the girl is a demon or an assassin from Ente Isla. She advises the newcomer to stay away from Maou for her own safety before handing her some written contact information in case something were to happen between her and the demons. The hero threatens her nemesis not to do anything unscrupulous before leaving, although he remains more irritated by her threats than genuinely concerned. That evening, Emi receives another phone call from Emeralda in Ente Isla. She asks whether or not the energy supplements have been working well, but the hero is unable to give her a proper answer due to her lack of a chance to test it out in battle. The green-haired magician also questions if she is beginning to get along better with the demons, slyly hinting that the Hero may be beginning to develop affection for King Satan, though Emi's reaction remains the same as before. Before ending the conversation, she questions the state of the political factions back home. Emeralda explains that the nations have yet to make any drastic movement to grab power, while expressing concerns about the Church's investigations in Olba's nefarious actions. After picking up dinner at a local convenience store, the hero encounters a masked stranger. Sensing danger, she tells the employees to call the police and confronts the mysterious man in the streets of Tokyo. Her attacker calls forth a large scythe and attacks her with an unfamiliar power, but Emi summons her Sacred Sword and engages him in battle. While she manages to repel the assailant, the purple energy beams fired from his eyes somehow suppress the power of Better Half, leaving her in a desperate position. An employee from the store manages to splatter the suspect with an orange paintball as he flees, though he forces Emi to wait for the authorities due to her involvement in the incident. While sitting in the back room of the convenience store, she receives a phone call from an angry Chiho, who begins jealously ranting about the bento that Maou had received from Suzuno. Some time later, Emi accompanies Chiho to check on the three demons again, displaying disbelief when the jealous girl claims the new tenant might be an assassin trying to poison them to death. By the time they arrive at the apartment, Suzuno is revealed to be preparing another meal for her fellow boarders. During the subsequent visit, Emi notices her archaic manner of speaking and learns that she has yet to find a job, though she expresses surprise when Maou invites her to apply at MgRonald's. Hearing that Suzuno primarily dresses in kimono and doesn't own any modern clothing, Chiho suggests they take her shopping, to which Emi agrees. The two part ways briefly before meeting at the train station, though Suzuno expresses a lack of knowledge concerning modern transportation as well. Her ignorance leads Emi to question where she is from, with Suzuno bluntly replying that she came through the Gate. Realizing that their new friend is from Ente Isla, Emilia expresses shock, while Suzuno is surprised that she was not already aware of the fact. After some bickering, the blue-haired woman claims to have interpreted Emi's questions about Maou and sharing of contact information as signs that the hero knew of her true identity and was planning to form an alliance. Suzuno also reveals that her own cautiousness was due to a rumor that Emilia had joined forces with the Devil King, but Emi clears up the misunderstanding by informing her that it was only a temporary alliance to defeat a common enemy. The Hero then assumes that Suzuno was the person who attacked her the previous night, but the vast discrepancies coupled with Suzuno's ignorance of the conflict indicate otherwise. Upon being questioned again, the undercover agent reintroduces herself as Crestia Bell, Head of the Doctrinal Correction Council. Before she can elaborate, Emi cuts her off, suggesting she save the details for their shopping trip. After helping a confused Suzuno through a day in modern Tokyo, the two settle down in a nearby coffee shop to finish their earlier conversation. During the discussion, Emi discovers that Crestia Bell had learned about Japan through the viewing of classic historical dramas, hence her lack of knowledge concerning modern technology and etiquette. Suzuno also explains that her purpose on Earth is to defeat the Demon King and return home and requests the Hero's assistance, but Emi is unwilling to cooperate with the Church again. Bell deeply apologizes for the recent actions of Father Olba, but the hero still refuses to trust the institution that betrayed her. Emi then advises Suzuno not to interfere with her conflict with the Devil, also warning her that Maou will figure out her true intentions should she continue to spend time with the demons. Emilia then leaves for work, handing her new acquaintance a magazine to assist in finding employment. When the two meet again that evening, it is revealed that Suzuno had purchased more kimono after selling some of her easily converted assets at a pawn shop. The Church Inquisitor then phrases her intentions to observe the Demon King at his workplace, leading to another misunderstanding from Emi's friend and colleague Rika Suzuki, who quickly assumes that Maou has some kind of relationship with both girls. Giddy at the idea of romantic drama, Rika forces them to board a train bound for Hatagaya Station in the hopes of stirring up some drama, much to her co-worker's embarrassment and dismay. Upon reaching their destination, Emi ponders the large number of people present, with Suzuno explaining that the locals are celebrating the Sasahata Tanabata Festival. The Hero reluctantly accompanies her companions to the newly-opened Sentucky Fried Chicken to discuss their relationship with Maou. While waiting in line, Rika demands them to tell her everything they know or feel about Maou while offering to pay for their food, after which Emi orders an iced coffee. Once they head upstairs to find a place to sit, the trio's conversation returns to the subject of both girls' relationships with Maou, the Hero once again stating that there is nothing romantic going on between herself and the Demon King. Rika dismisses these claims as denial, prompting a frenzied Emi to enumerate the reasons why she dislikes Maou, but her scathing words attract the ire of Shiro Ashiya, who had coincidentally been sitting nearby. In spite of her negative reception of him, Emilia demands he help explain her and Maou's relationship to Rika. Though Alciel initially refuses out of spite, she preys upon his frugal tendencies by offering to pay for his food, earning his immediate cooperation. He then spins a metaphorical tale set in modern Japan detailing the negative past between Maou and Emi while representing the conflicts in Ente Isla as two rival businesses in which they were all involved in, seamlessly leading the story back to the present. Rika accepts his input at face value and asks why they never told her this before now, but Emi simply states she never would've listened to her anyway. The Hero then suggests they drop the inquisition and go home, but her eager colleague expresses a desire to meet Maou for herself, the prospect frustrating Emi even more. Her complaints are overheard by SFC Manager Mitsuki Sarue, who offers her some kind advice, though she finds his demeanor and prying intrusive and leaves the restaurant. The group then heads to MgRonald's, only to be greeted by an unenthusiastic Maou. Emi coldly requests an iced coffee, only for him to request she do so at the register like a normal customer. She adds an apple pie to her order before dismissing him, claiming he should be more grateful for her business due to the serious lack of other customers. Rika openly insults Maou, resulting in a humorous argument between Emi's co-worker and nemesis. Fed up with her less-than-flattering insinuations, the Demon King grumpily fumes to himself, but the situation is diffused when Chiho delivers their order. Emi thanks her and apologizes for the commotion, telling off Rika when the latter fawns over Chiho in an embarrassingly affectionate manner. After accusing Maou of being an incompetent shift manager, he attempts to prove them wrong and steal the customers back from Sentucky Fried Chicken, the girls watching his efforts quietly from their table. After several failed ideas, Maou brings in a series of bamboo trees donated by an acquaintance and decorates them for the festival while launching a promotional campaign of his own to attract customers. The sudden rush of paying clients surprises Emi and Rika, who remain unaware of Suzuno's strangely dark expression. Character Relationships Sadao Maou Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. Emilia's village had been destroyed by the Demon King's forces, and her father was presumed killed. In order to take him down, she took up her duty as the Hero and trained harder than ever, rallying forces against the dark legions and leading them into battle. Emilia admits later on that she had been obsessed with the idea of revenge, relishing the feeling of battle as she sliced off one of Satan's horns, and chasing him through the Gate when he fled Ente Isla. It is his defeat at the hands of the hero that forces the Demon King to retreat to Earth, resulting in the subsequent loss of his powers and much of his pride. They did not recognize each other at first when they met again on Earth, she discerns his identity sometime later and openly confronts her nemesis in the streets, pulling a knife on him in an attempt to finish the tyrant. Strangely he does not fight back and instead chooses to run, the scrap ending in a draw when the police pull them aside and assume they were having a lover's quarrel. While she begins to dedicate her time to spying on him in case he reverts to his demon ways, Maou remains more irritated by her presence than anything else, and despite her long hours of surveillance, she can find no trespass in his actions. Growing tired of watching him, she eventually questions whether or not he even intends on returning home, though the Demon King claims he will subjugate both Ente Isla and the Earth one day, prompting her to stick around and keep an eye on him. Though he still expresses a desire to return to Ente Isla and reclaim the lands there, he shows very little antagonism or ill will towards the Hero, and even begins showing her kindness and concern. This is first shown when they help each other escape an assassination attempt from an unknown assailant, and later when he orders Ashiya to bring the Hero some medicine and personally treats several of her wounds. Emi eventually confronts him over this change in personality, noting he is much different from the Demon King she fought back home. When mourning the losses she suffered when his army destroyed her home, Maou admits that back then he never truly understood humans, and genuinely apologizes, much to her confusion. Due to the loss of her father, Emi viewed Maou as a despicable person who thinks nothing of creating destruction and bloodshed. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely, for she could not reconcile her idea of the Demon Lord with his human self. While they still remained a little antagonistic to each other, the two eventually came to a truce. They have since come to understand each other better, and regularly join forces to combat the continued emergence of threats from Ente Isla that pose danger to their new home and friends. On occasion they both acknowledge that the day may come when both will be enemies again, though as the story continues, this becomes less apparent. Due to how often she interacts with Maou, Emi has grown mostly relaxed around him, much to her surprise. At time it is almost as though their enmity never existed. The dynamic of their relationship first improved when they began taking care of the sentient Yesod fragment, Alas=Ramus, who took the form of a young child that believes him to her "Father" and Emi the "Mother". Since then, the two have steadily grown closer while being forced to act as a family, with both slowly falling into the roles of parents over time. After learning that her father is still alive, the Hero loses much of her previous bitterness towards the Demon King, her emotions towards him becoming increasingly conflicted. She eventually develops romantic feelings for Maou due to the time they spend together, eventually falling in love with him. Over time she begins to see him as a reliable comrade and a strong ally, and due to their encounters with dangerous assailants from Ente Isla, has been saved many times by her former enemy. After being rescued by Maou during a return trip to Ente Isla, she begins to express her growing fondness for him openly, much to the happiness of Alas=Ramus and Chiho's jealousy. Emi's gentler disposition and more recent displays of affection are shown to confuse Maou, prompting him to react awkwardly when experiencing her kindness due his lack of familiarity with this side of her. It is unknown if he returns these feelings to the same extent, though Lailah has noticed how close the two have become, noting that the Demon King spends a lot of time watching Emilia, and appears to understand her better than anyone else. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes, as Emi has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. There are times when he gets frustrated with Emi, but also shows no hesitation in riling her up, saying that the Demon King is supposed to cause trouble for the Hero. Nevertheless, Maou still enjoys teasing her whenever possible, and seems to find her reactions amusing. Shirō Ashiya During their first encounter, Emilia fought with the Demon General Alciel, driving him into a retreat to the Demon Lord's Castle on the Central Continent. While having been mortal enemies back in Ente Isla, they share a cordial acquaintance on Earth, speaking to each other civilly despite a certain sense of dislike still lingering between them. Due to her hatred of the Demon King's past exploits back home, Emi does not hesitate to put down Maou in front of Ashiya, which aggravates him to no end. In addition to this, she also finds his frugal nature to be quite irritating, often pointing out his tightfisted habits, or exploiting them in order to coerce information from him. Rika Suzuki Her friend and colleague at Dokodemo, Rika appreciates Emi for not prying into her past when the former revealed that she was originally from Kobe. Rika is usually seen hanging out with Emi at work and in their free time. After Emi refused to join her for dinner after work, Rika became curious about her friend's personal life, eventually finding out about the hero's hostile relationship with Sadao Maou. She initially assumes the two are dating, much to Emi's horror, but her investigations into the topic eventually Rika to meet Ashiya, who clears away the misinterpretations with a story of his own. While highly supportive of her friends, Rika has a tendency to pry into Emi's personal business, though the latter takes it in stride, never holding it against her. Chiho Sasaki They did not get off to a good start, as on their first meeting Emi warned Chiho about Maou's character and unwittingly mislead Chiho into thinking that she had a relationship with Maou. Now, she is on friendly terms with Chiho, the only human on earth that knows the true identity of the people from Ente Isla. At times, she gets jealous of Chiho's chest size. Powers and Abilities In Ente Isla, she was known to be very powerful, able to single-handedly push back the demonic forces and fight the Demon Lord and his generals on equal grounds. In the human world, she was initially forced to preserve her waning powers so could open a Gate back to Ente Isla. Later, Emeralda provides her with a drink called Holy Vitamin β to help replenish her magical reserves while on Earth. 'Celestial Force' Like the angels and many other followers of the Ente Islan Church, Emilia possesses a number of abilities that can be utilized through the manipulation of holy magic. *'Barrier Creation': A simple spell that protects the target from harm, it can be used to block out magical energy and absorb physical blows. *'Memory Manipulation': By touching the target's forehead, she can erase a person's memories. *'Sleep Magic': By touching the target's forehead, she can make someone fall asleep. *'Energy Projectiles': During the fight against Lucifer and Olba, Emi fired an energy projectile from her hand to counter the priest's surprise attack against Ashiya. *'Flight':Emi is shown to be capable of flight using her Celestial Force. *'Gate Creation': She can open gates between worlds using her magic, though due to the torrent of energies within, it requires the user to expend more power in order to navigate the interior of the vortex. 'Sacred Sword - Better Half' Her sacred sword, 'Better Half', is made from a heavenly metal (天銀 tianyin). It can only be used by the offspring of a human and angel. Being crafted from a fragment of Yesod, a piece from the mythical Tree of Life, the blade possesses the ability to assimilate other fragments, thereby increasing its power. Previously held in the possession of the Church, 'Better Half' was given to her so that she could battle and defeat the Demon King as the Hero. *'Master Swordsmanship:' When taken by the Church of Ente Isla, Emilia started undergoing training so that she could wield the mighty blade. Her skill is such that she can use the sword to effortlessly parry and reflect magical blasts and bullets simply by shifting the position of her wrist. *'Heavenly Flame Slash: ' Using her blade as a medium, Emilia can unleash a swarm of fiery daggers capable of injuring even the strongest of demons. *'Heavenly Ice Dance:' When clashing against an opposing force of energy, Better Half can produce a frosty atmosphere capable of freezing magic and blocking out its effects. 'Physical Abilities' Emi's human body is more fragile on Earth than it is in Ente Isla, thus when she caught a falling Chiho, the impact sent her to her knees and broke the bones in her legs in the process. However, she could move and recover from her injuries soon after tapping into her magical reserves. In addition to her rapid recovery, she is also shown to possess acute reflexes even in human, as she was able to avoid Sariel's scythe and dodge multiple projectiles in close combat. She was also trained in hand-to-hand combat by Albert Ende. Gallery Light Novel file:HatamaoV1 3.jpg Emi Dengeki bunko swimming suit edition.jpg HatamaoV1 6.jpg HatamaoV1 10.jpg HatamaoV1 13.jpg HatamaoV1 17.jpg HatamaoV2 5.jpg HatamaoV2 15.jpg HatamaoV3 3.jpg HatamaoV3 14.jpg Colourimage.jpg HatamaoV4 3.jpg HatamaoV4 12.jpg HatamaoV4 14.jpg HatamaoV5 2.jpg HatamaouV5 4.jpg 05 229.jpg HatamaouV5 10.jpg 06 003-5.jpg 06 006-8.jpg 06 071.jpg 06 337.jpg Mao 07 003.jpg Mao 07 006.jpg Mao 07 175.png A007.jpg A008.jpg V9 1image.jpg Mao 09 121.png HMO10 006-008.jpg HMO10 113.jpg Mao 00 003.jpg Mao 00 2136.PNG Mao 00 2107.PNG Animate特典.jpg Scan-140517-0015.jpg Scan-140517-0016.jpg 036.jpg Image005.jpg 122.jpg HMOV14 250.jpg Anime Really.jpg Emi-design.jpg|Character design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Emidesign.jpg Emi-facial1.jpg|Character face design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Emi-facial2.jpg|Character face design for the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime Tree2.jpg Ran.jpg Slash.jpg|Emi Yusa meeting Sadao Maou for the first time in the other world Nani.jpg Emi Armor.png|Emilia Justina in full armor Emi White.png|Helmet-less Emilia Justina in Ente Isla Hataraku - Emi Beach.jpg images (2).jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6b11.jpg Emi Sword.jpg|Evolving Holy Sword "Better Half" 20130523235054376.jpg hataraku_maou_sama_02_6.jpg yusas-past.png Trivia *Her original name "Emilia" means rival. *Yusa sounds similar to yuusha, which means Hero in Japanese. *Emilia's favourite food is curry. *She loves Japanese historical dramas, her favorite is Raging General, a parody of Rampaging General, which aired between 1978 and 2002 in Japan. *Her shoe size is 23cm. *Emi is similar to Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. She has long red hair, super angry and sword fighting skill. Category:Half Angel Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Human